Secret Connections
by Howling Wolf
Summary: Rika and Renemon discover Takato's connection with Guilmon is stronger than anyone expected when an evil digimon tries to take over Takato.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Digimon is owned by Bandai and Foxkids. None of the characters were used to make money of any kind with this story. Just for those of you that wish to know, this will eventually be a Rukato story. Now that's out of the way let's get on with the story.  
  
  
  
  
  
Secret Connections  
  
Prologue  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Hypnos headquarters,  
  
Yamaki frowned as he watched the images on the computer moniter. Yet another digimon was trying to bio-emerge. Nothing that he had done had prevented the digimon from coming. In fact it had become increasingly apparent that the children and their digimon were the only defense that the real world had. That fact alone made Yamaki even more determined to find a solution to the increasing bio-emerges. But even those kids can't be everywhere at once. Thought Yamaki.  
  
"Sir we have a problem! The digimon is starting to bio-emerge and no way!" Riey said from her station.  
  
"What is it Riley?" asked Yamaki.  
  
"The digimon. It's not bio-emerging. It's heading back to the digital world." Riley said in disbelief.  
  
"Keep monitering for any activity." Ordered Yamaki. What could the digimon be up to this time, he wondered.  
  
At that exact moment in the park Takato Matsuki was saying goodnight to his digimon partner Guilmon. As he walked through the park Takato found himself inside a digital field. However no digimon appeared and the misty field soon disbersed.  
  
"Boy that was weird. I guess I should tell Henry about it tomorrow." Takato said heading back to his house.  
  
Little did Takato realize that the digimon from the digital field had very special plans for the young tamer and his digimon. Nor did the boy realize that's entire clothing had become emersed in a fine red mist that had come from the digital field. A mist that was slowly being absorbed into Takato's very skin. Soon, soon I will have control of the tamers very leader. The digimon thought silently from the digital world. 


	2. Secret Connections part one

Disclaimer: Digimon is owned by Bandai and by Foxkids. No money was made from this story. Again this will be a Rukato story. That's it folks let's get on with the story.  
  
  
  
  
  
Secret Connections Part One  
  
  
  
Takato Matsuki frowned as he walked around the city. Guilmon had reached had reached his ultimate form when they had fought Mihiramon. Takato smiled at the thought of the victory he had helped Guilmon, or at the time, Wargrowlmon to win. But it had been close, too close. Again Takato frowned as his thoughts wondered back to the strange connection between him and Guilmon. It's weird. Everytime Wargrowlmon was hit, it felt like I was hit as well. Thought Takato. Looking up Takato found himself standing outside front of the Nonaka residence.  
  
"Great. I better leave before Rika spots me." Mutters Takato.  
  
Takato turned to leave unaware of the tall, fox digimon that was observing him. Renamon watched Takato turn the corner with a frown. The young tamer seemed to be confused as to how he had gotten to Rika's home. Hmm. That's odd.  
  
"Rika. That Takato boy was just outside." Renamon said as she entered Rika's bedrooom.  
  
"Hmph. Why should that matter to me." Replied Rika.  
  
"The boy looked ill Rika. Also I do not believe that he knew how he arrived here." Said Renamon.  
  
Rika frowned. Takato had looked rather ill after their fight with Mihiramon. "Alright I'll talk to goggle-head. You might as well check on that silly digimon of his."  
  
"Of course Rika." Renamon nodded as she faded from view.  
  
I guess I might as well see what's wrong with goggle-head. Rika thought to herself.  
  
Meanwhile outside the Nonaka residence, Takato found himself standing in front of Rika's home again.  
  
"Aww man. Not again. This is the third time. Why do I keep winding up here?" complained Takato.  
  
"That's what I'm wondering." Came a new voice.  
  
Takato inwardly groaned. He didn't need to turn around to recognized the voice.  
  
"Well goggle-head?" Rika asked as she waited for Takato to turn and face her.  
  
Takato sighed and turned around. When he did Rika gasped. What she saw took her by complete surprise. Takato's face was completely pale.  
  
"Uh, well. I can't really explain.." Takato started as his eyes rolled into the back of his head.  
  
"Takato!" exclaimed Rika as she caught the falling boy. "Wake up goggle-head. C'mon this isn't funny."  
  
Worry crept through Rika as she tried to wake Takato with no success. Finally desperate Rika did the only thing she could think of.  
  
"Renamon!" she cried into the night.  
  
Elsewhere in the park, Renamon was watching a sleeping Guilmon. The sleeping digimon was twitching and muttering in his sleep as if he was in battle. Suddenly Guilmon's eyes shot opened. Inhaling deeply, Guilmon turned his head towards Renamon.  
  
"Hi Renamon. I don't think I can play with you today." said Guilmon, his voice hoarser than usual.  
  
"You don't sound good Guilmon. Do you feel ill?" Renamon asked.  
  
Guilmon nodded. "I feel hot and strange."  
  
Renamon touched Guilmon's skin at this and nearly flinched at the contact. 'He's more than hot, he's burning up. What's going on? Digimon shouldn't be able to get sick.' Renamon thought.  
  
Just then Guilmon's head snapped to an angle as he whisbered "Takatomon." At the same time Renamon felt a tingle in the back of her mind. To Renamon this feeling meant only one thing.  
  
"Rika." With that, Renamon teleported back to the Nonaka residence.  
  
Rika was craddling Takato's head in her lap. Within minutes after he had fainted Takato had begun to shake uncontrollably. Rika stared at the unconscious boy with concern. She couldn't believe that she was having feelings for the silly boy. 'Where's Renamon? Maybe I should go get Grandma.' Thought Rika as she fought back the panic that she was feeling.  
  
"Rika what is it?" asked Renamon as she teleprted next to Rika.  
  
Rika look up at her digimon partner. "Help me bring Takato inside."  
  
Nodding, Renamon bent to scoop Takato up in her arms. As her fur touched Takato's skin, Renamon frowned. 'He feels the same as Guilmon!' Renamon realized.  
  
"Did you find out anything from Guilmon?" asked Rika as they walked inside.  
  
Renamon shook her head. "No. He's as ill as his tamer. Whatever is wrong with them is effecting the other."  
  
"I guess I better call Henry. He might be able to figure out what's wrong with." Said Rika.  
  
"I am going back for Guilmon. In his present state he won't be able to defend himself if a digimon or anyone else attacked him." Renamon said.  
  
"All right. But be careful. I don't want Mom or Grandma finding out about you two." Agreed Rika.  
  
Laying Takato down on Rika's futon, Renamon took a last look at the boy before leaving again.  
  
Her eyes never leaving Takato's pale face, Rika dialed Henry's number. Within moments she heard his voice over the phone.  
  
"Henry. This is Rika. Listen I need you and Terriermon to come over to my house as soon as you can."  
  
"Huh, why?" asked a confused Henry.  
  
"Because Takato just collapsed in front of me!" Rika practically yelled into the phone.  
  
Henry rubbed his ear as he put the phone down. 'Man did she have to yell so loud?' thought Henry as he grabbed his d-arc. Once he had that and his deck of digimon cards Henry went looking for Teeriermon. It didn't take him long. Terriermon was on Henry's shoulder seconds after escaping from Susie, Henry's little sister.  
  
"C'mon on Henry let's get going before Susie decides to have me in another tea party." Terriermon says frantically as they walk out the door.  
  
As they rode Henry's bike to Rika's, Terriermon asked the question that was bothering him since Henry had told him where they were going.  
  
"So why are we going over to Rika's?"  
  
"Because Takato collapsed outside of Rika's home. She sounded pretty upset too. She said that she and Renamon wanted to talk about it." answered Henry.  
  
Renamon in the meanwhile had collected Guilmon, who was now completely unconscious. The trip back to Rika's this time was more tedious. Renamon had to stop several times befroe going on. (Author's Note: although let's face it, carrying a dinosaur would tire anyone out.) 'Guilmon when this is all over I'm going to Takato about putting you on a diet.' Renamon thought as she picked up Guilmon once again.  
  
Once again back at the Nonaka Residence.  
  
"Okay Rika let me see Takato." Henry said following her inside.  
  
Rika nodded her head towards an open door. "He's in there."  
  
Henry walked through the door and stared at Takato's unconscious form. With a frown Henry examined his friend as best he could. Takato was completely soaked in sweat, his body shivering from the slight breez that was coming from an opened window  
  
"Rika what's that window doing open?" Henry asked.  
  
"Huh, it was closed the last time I was here. How did it get opened?" said Rika.  
  
"I opened it."  
  
Both Henry and Rika turned to the direction of the calm voice. There before them stood a slightly bedraggled Renamon with Guilmon being carried over her left shoulder.  
  
"I might need some help here. Guilmon's a lot heavier than I thought." Said Renamon.  
  
Chuckling the two tamers helped Renamon lay Guilmon next to Takato on the floor.  
  
"What I can't figure out is why Takato and Guilmon would be affected by the same thing." Said Rika.  
  
"Well that's easy. Their relationship is a little different from the one you and I have with our digimon. replied Henry.  
  
Rika looked at Henry puzzled. "What do you mean by that?"  
  
"Takato told me something after I first met him. He told me that just after he got his d-arc he slashed an image of a digimon he had drawn. That image was of Guilmon." Said Henry.  
  
"You mean that goggle-head actually created Guilmon? That's little hard to believe. Right Renamon?" asked Rika.  
  
"Perhaps. Although it does make me wonder about what Takato said when we first met him." Renamon said.  
  
"Huh you mean that so-called dream of me that he said he had?"  
  
"Yes. If Takato could create his own digimon then why could he not also have dreamed of us." Stated Renamon.  
  
Hypnos Headquarters..  
  
"Well Riley anything yet?" Yamaki asked impatiently.  
  
"Sorry sir. I still haven't been able to locate the digimon. It never fully bio-emerged. It appeared briefly, then it was if part of the digimon just vanished while the rest of it returned to the digital world. All I've been getting is an occasion weak signal." Said Riley from her station.  
  
Yamaki began flipping his lighter open and closed. A sudden thought occurred to him.  
  
"Riley what were the last coordinates that you were able pick the up target's signal?" Yamaki asked.  
  
Riley typed quickly into her console. "It was near. Dear god. It was near Takato Matsuki's home."  
  
"Blast it." Yamaki cursed.  
  
He should have suspected as much. When the digimon had not bio- emerged like the others Yamaki had been suspicious. Now though Yamaki felt as if a huge chill had crept down his spine.  
  
"Riley I'm going out for a while. Keep me informed of the situation." Said Yamaki after a moment.  
  
"Yes sir." Replied Riley.  
  
Takato twisted and turned in his sleep unaware that his movements were being gently restrained by Rika. Henry couldn't believe what he was seeing. Rika being nice to Takato. 'Well this has certainly gotten weird.' He thought.  
  
"Hey Henry you don't think that Yamaki guy was involved in this do you?" Terriermon asked.  
  
"I don't know Terriermon. As much as I hate to admit it we might need Yamaki's help with this." Confided Henry.  
  
"Well I don't trust him." Rika stated firmly.  
  
"Rika I don't trust Yamaki either, but we might not have a choice. Takato needs serious help. Help we can't give by ourselves." Henry pointed out.  
  
Rika sighed in defeat. She knew that Henry was right. That didn't mean she was going to admit it though.  
  
Yamaki stared at the Nonaka residence for a moment before walking to the door. He had checked the other children's homes and the park first. The Nonaka's was the only other place they could be. As he approached the door he could hear the voices Rika and Henry arguing. 'Looks like things are worse than I thought.'  
  
"Alright so how do we find that Yamaki guys?" Rika asked as she opened her front door.  
  
"Well you could just ask me." Yamaki said.  
  
Both turned to him in surprise.  
  
"What are you doing here?" asked Rika.  
  
"I am looking for your friend Takato. Have you seen him?" Yamaki answered.  
  
"And if we have why should we tell you?" countered Rika.  
  
"Because I think his life is in danger." Said Yamaki.  
  
  
  
To Be Continued.... 


	3. Secret Connections part 2

Disclaimer: I do not own any the characters of digimon.  
  
DIGIMON: SECRET CONNECTIONS PART 2 BY Howling Wolf  
  
"Because I think his life might be in danger."  
  
For Rika hearing those words of concern coming from Yamaki was shock. Heading back inside, she only acknowledged Yamaki with "He's here."  
  
Yamaki took one look at Takato and felt the cold knot in his stomach returned. Reaching for his cell phone Yamaki quickly dialed a number. Within minutes he was talking to Riley.  
  
"Riley have you had anymore signals from the target?"  
  
"As a matter of fact sir I just had another one less than five minutes ago. And sir it was right in your area." answered Riley.  
  
"What! That's impossible." Yamaki said when a sudden flash caught his eye.  
  
From where he layed on the floor Takato's body was glowing a bright red. Suddenly Takato's eyes shot opened. Rika, Henry, and Yamaki took one look at his eyes and backed away slowly. Instead of their usual brown color, Takato's eyes were a golden white. Takato looked at them and smiled.  
  
"T..T...Takato?" Rika asked.  
  
Turning towards her Takato grinned. Rika felt a chill run over her entire body. Takato's staring was unnerving her even more than the silly grin he wore.  
  
"Knock it off goggle-brain." Rika growled.  
  
"What's the matter is the digimon queen scared?" sneered Takato.  
  
"Wha." Rika was unprepared for Takato's cold reply.  
  
"You heard me. Digimon queen, hmph. Once I am through with this boy and his 'pet' I will be more powerful than anything you and your digimon could possibly handle." said Takato in a dark and sinister voice.  
  
"Who are you?" demanded Henry.  
  
"I am the brother to the digimon this tamer defeated in order to protect this so called queen of the digimon."  
  
At that Rika paled. Yamaki frowned, it was obvious that the girl knew who the possessed Takato was talking about. 'This has gone on long enough.' Yamaki thought as he quietly snuck behind Takato. Takato didn't even notice as his grin widened.  
  
"Ah. I see that you remember." He said.  
  
"Who are you?" Rika growled.  
  
Takato laughed, "I am Devimon. And this body and your world shall belong to me!"  
  
"I think not." Yamaki said hitting Takato from behind.  
  
Takato fell to the ground with a grunt, Yamaki quickly tied his hands and feet.  
  
"I think we had better take your friends back to Hypnos." said Yamaki.  
  
"Why should we trust you?" asked Rika.  
  
"Because right now I am your only chance of saving your friend." countered Yamaki as he picked up Takato.  
  
Henry clinched his fists. "All right. But we're coming with you as well."  
  
"I thought you might." Yamaki reached for his phone. "Riley I'm coming back. And I'm bringing some guests with me as well."  
  
(Takato's mindscape....) 'Where am I? One minute I'm standing in front of Rika now I'm in this strange fog.'  
  
'Ah, you won't have to wait here long tamer. Soon your mind shall vanish into nothingness and your body will belong to me' a sinister voice said.  
  
Takato looked around confused. The voice seemed to be coming from all around him.  
  
'Who are you? Why do you want my body!'  
  
The voice laughed. 'Your friends asked the same question. They didn't like the answer that I gave them. Especially that girl tamer. But perhaps I should not tell you who I am yet. Yes that would make the situation more entertaining for me.'  
  
Laughing the voice faded. Takato looked around him. Frantically, trying to locate the voice's origin. Again he found nothing. Sighing Takato began to explore his tempory prison. Takato was shocked to find that all around him was a thick grey fog. However Takato noticed that edges of the fog was fading into black.  
  
'Ahh man. this can't be good.' Takato said.  
  
Hypnos "Riley are we all set?" asked Yamaki.  
  
"We're ready when you are sir." Riley relpied.  
  
"Alright procceed." Yamaki said turning to Rika and Henry. "If this works we should be able to seperate Devimon from Takato's body." "well let's hope so." said Henry.  
  
"Yeah let's." whisbered Rika as she thought back to whene they had first walked into Hypnos.  
  
[Flashback] Rika and Henry followed Yamaki quietly out of the van and into the building in front of them. They had been there for a minute when two men dressed in white took Takato from Yamaki. Alarmed , Rika whirled on Yamaki.  
  
"Where are they taking him?" she asked.  
  
"They will take care of your friend while we try to figure out hopw to help him." answered Yamaki.  
  
"Help him how? He's got an evil digimon slowly taking over his body." Henry pointed out.  
  
"That's the problem. How do you seperate a digimon from a human being's body? Any ideas Riley?" Yamaki turned to his assistant.  
  
"Just one. What if we use that data anilayzer that we tried on that digimon we captured last month." said Riley.  
  
Yamaki nodded. "It might work. If nothing else it should tell us how Devimon is taking over your friend's body." [End Flashback]  
  
"Begin." said Yamakki.  
  
Inside the chamber they had placed Takato Several sensors activated. Each one sweeping over Takato's body more than once. Ourtside the chamber information began appearing on Yamaki's terminal. Yamaki frowned as he began reading the information. 'This is impossible. According to this, over half of Takato's body has been converted to data. But how?'  
  
"Well?" asked an impatient Rika.  
  
"It's not good. Over half his body is now data." Yamamki sighed.  
  
"But how?" Henry asked.  
  
"That's just it. No digimon should be able to do this to a human being."  
  
"Here's a better question, why is Guilmon being affected as well?" asked Renamon from Guilmon's side.  
  
Yamaki turned to her in surprise. "Both of them are being affected by Devimon's attack?"  
  
Henry nodded. "That's what we think since their connection to each other is pretty strong."  
  
At that moment Guimon's eyes snapped opened. Standing he slowly looked around him. Seeing Renamon near him, Guilmon turned to her.  
  
"Hi Renamon. Where are we? Are we playing another game? Why isn't Takato here?" he asked.  
  
"How are you feeling Guilmon?" asked Terriermon.  
  
"Kinda strange. In fact I." at that moment the analyizing chamber that Takato was in exploded.  
  
Rika coughed as she tried to see through the smoke. She quickly saw that the others were all right as well. Then she heard it. Laughter. A horrible sinister laughter that she had only heard once before. Rika shuddered as she looked in the direction the laughter had come from. Rika paled. Yamaki and the others turned to where she was facing and gasped.  
  
There, floating inside a dark shadow was Takato. His eyes were open and blood red. The shadow swarmed around Takato's body taking the outline shape of a familiar form. The form of Devimon.  
  
"At last I am free. Now both human and digimon will tremble before me. And you shall be the first to feel my wrath."  
  
"What have you done to Takato?" demanded Rika.  
  
"His body is mine now. A pity really that I could not have both tamer and digimon." Devimon said turning to face Guilmon.  
  
Guilmon growled. He didn't understand completely what was going on, only that his tamer is being controlled by an evil digimon. Devimon merely griined as he swatted the red dinosaur digimon out of his way. He would deal with these human loving digimon in a moment, but Devimon first wanted to take care of his host's little friends. Raising his claws he prepared to strike at Riak.  
  
(Takatos' mindscape) 'No, Rika! You will not harm her. I won't let you harm any of my friends. Not any of them and especially not Rika!' Takato screamed in rage as he began to glow brightly.  
  
The darkness that had began to surround Takato was overwhelmed by the brightness that had once been Takato.  
  
Hypnos Devimon licked his lips as he brought his claws down on Rika. Rika closed her eyes and waited for the end to come. Then she heard Devimon cry out in pain.  
  
"No, this body is minw! You can't!" cried Devimon.  
  
*Wrong it's my body and I won't let you use it to harm my friends.*  
  
"Do you really think that you can stop me boy. For all your bravo we share this body. Stopping me is stopping yourself." Devimon said.  
  
*As long as my friends are safe it doesn't matter what happens to me.*  
  
Devimon screamed in pain as his body started to glow brighter. Slowly his body began to dissolve into data. Rika and the others watched in confusion as Devimon yelled for his invisible tormentor to stop.  
  
"Okay does anyone know what's going on?" asked Rika.  
  
"I think it is Takato. He nust be forcing Devimon's body to break into data." Said Henry.  
  
"Yes, but isn't Takato inside Devimon. SWo what happens to him when Devimon is fully deleted?" Renamon asked.  
  
"There's nop way to know. Takato could wind up being separated from Devimon or they could both be deleted." Yamaki answered unsteadily.  
  
"Gogglehead you've got to stop. You could be destroying yourself as well." Rika yelled.  
  
*Sorry Rika but I can't let Devimon hurt the ones I love. Forgive me. Goodbye Rika.*  
  
The deletion of Devimon increased drastically. As the last vestiges of the virus digimon floated away Takato's body fell to the ground. Worried for her friend Rika raced over to Takato's side. Just as Rika reached him Takato's body turned into data itself. Rika sunk to her knees tears running down her face. Henry and Renamon were both shocked at what they had just seen. Yamaki clinched his fist in anger, this was not how he had wanted things to go. Not at all.  
  
"Rika don't cry. I'm okay."  
  
"Huh? Takato?" Rika asked looking up.  
  
Guilmon nodded. "Yeah. Although I wish someone could explain what just happened to me." 


	4. Secret Connections part 3

Disclaimer: Digimon is owned by Saban, Bandai, Toei Productions, Foxkids, UPN network, and anyone else that I haven't mentioned. None of these characters have been used to make any profit from this story.  
  
  
  
SECRET CONNECTIONS PART 3  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Takato is that really you?" asked Henry.  
  
Takato/Guilmon looked down at himself. Looking up at his friends Takato grinned sheepishly.  
  
"I guess it is. Uh, does anyone know how I got into Guilmon's body?" Takato answered, slightly puzzled.  
  
"I believe that it may be because of your connection with your partner." Yamaki said.  
  
"Maybe. Hey Mr. Yamaki how come Devimon didn't try to use Guilmon for a host? I mean they both are digimon."  
  
"Goggle head's got a point. Why didn't Devimon go after Dino-boy?" questioned Rika.  
  
Yamaki frowned again. The children had raised a valid question. Surely another digimon would have served as a better host than a human being. Before Yamaki could dwell any further on this thought a bright flash caught his attention. Guilmon's entire body was glowing a golden light. Henry and Rika gasped as the dinosaur digimon changed right in front of their eyes. Into Takato!  
  
With a groan Takato dropped to his knees. Putting his hands out in front of him, Takato strated to stand up. 'Wait a minute,hands?' Takato thought in bewilderment. Sure enough his claws had become hands. Looking down Takato saw that the rest of him was normal as well. Somehow he he had managed to make Guilmon's body change into his own.  
  
'Oh man can this day get any stranger?' Takato wondered.  
  
Indeed it can.  
  
Somewhere in the digital world. "Devimon you were a complete fool. Going after the boy, when his partner would have been much simpler. Now those tamers will be watching their friend even more closely.  
  
"Now I shall have to send someone else. But who? Someone those so- called tamers would not expect. Ahh. They would never expect his return." A mysterious digimon said.  
  
Before him data began to gather together forming a digimon. The digimon lloked exactly like devimon but was completely white in color.  
  
"I'm alive?" asked IceDevimon.  
  
"Welcome back IceDevimon. I have a job for you."  
  
IceDevimon looked at his 'creator'. The sneer on his face disappearing as he realized just who his savior was.  
  
"Lord Daemon. Why did you bring me back?" IceDevimon asked.  
  
"I brought you back for a single task. I know of your obsession with the digimon queen. By all means continue your quest for her. But I want you to bring me the tamer that defeated you. I have plans for that boy." Said Daemon.  
  
"Of course Lord Daemon." IceDevimon said bowing. * Soon my tamer, we shall meet again. And this time your goggle-headed friend won't be able to help you.*  
  
The real world.  
  
"Boy this is totally weird. Hey Henry how did we get here anyway?" asked Takato.  
  
"What do you remember Takato?"  
  
"I was walking around, thinking of our last battle. Uh, I wasn't thinking too clearly. I kept ending up at Rika's." Takato said after a moment.  
  
Rika snorted. "ou did more than that goggle-head. You fainted right at my feet. And if you ever scare me like that again. I.I."  
  
Tears were now coming out of Rika's eyes. Wiping them, Rika shivered as a numbing cold entered the room. There was something about the cold that was strangely familiar. Shivering even more Rika turned her gaze back to Takato. Only to see his eyes turn to a golden color. There was a strange look in them as well. A look Rika recognized as the same one Guilmon would get when there was a digimon nearby.  
  
Just then Yamaki's phone went off. Answering it, Yamaki head Riley's frantic warning. And then the wall behind him exploded. Waves of icy cold fog rolled in where the wall had been. Laughter as cold as ice filled the room. Rika froze where she was.  
  
"No. It can't be him." Whispered Rika.  
  
"Oh but it is my tamer. I have returned for you." IceDevimon said.  
  
Rika backed away from him slowly. "But that's impossible. Guilmon absorbed your data!"  
  
"Nothing is impossible for my new master. Speaking of which, I stillhave one last thing to do. Frozne Claw!" IceDevimon said attacking Takato.  
  
Takato was unprepared for the attackand couldn't dodge it. Takato's eyes were wide as he helplessly watched ice form over his entire body. Within moments he was trapped inside a block of ice. 'Oh man this isn't good. And without Guilmon I won't be much help to Rika and the others' he thought.  
  
Rika glared at IceDevimon. She didn't care how he had gotten back, he wasn't going to be staying long.  
  
"Renamon. Walk all over him." Rika said preparing to slash a card.  
  
Renamon grinned as she lept at her opponent. She still owed IceDevimon for the torment that Rika had gone through the last time he went after her. IceDevimon merely grinned. He still had to deliver the boy to Daemon, but this little fight wouldn't take too long.  
  
"Diamond storm!" Renamon launched her attack at IceDevimon's face.  
  
Only to see him vanish before her eyes. The impact of someone hitting her from behind quickly told Renamon where he had gone. Before Renamon could recover from the blow IceDevimon turned towards Takato and Rika.  
  
"I don't think so fella. Gargo lasers!"  
  
The surprise attack threw IceDevimon across the room. Renamon took advantage of the distraction and struck IceDevimon with a Power Paw attack. Henry, Rika, and Yamaki were so engrossed with the digimon battle in front of them, that they were unaware of the red glow coming from Takato.  
  
Takato's mindscape.  
  
The essence that was Guilmon's consciousness felt his tamer's desperate need to help his friends. Concentrating, Guilmon sent his strength to Takato.  
  
The real world.  
  
Trapped in the block of ice that IceDevimon had imprisoned him in, TAkato watched as his friends fought the virus digimon. 'I need to help them.' All around him the ice begn to crack. With a thunderous roar the ice block fell apart, but what stepped out was a digimon, not a human. The digimon was tall, in knight like armor. He took one look at IceDevimon and growled. Stepping between the tamers and IceDevimon the digital knight blocked the virus' attack with his shield.  
  
"Huh? Who are you?" IceDevimon demanded.  
  
"I am Gallantmon. And I will not allow you to harm my friends."  
  
IceDevimon looked at Gallantmon in surprise. Looking past the tamers he saw the remains of the ice block. The virus digimon turned back to Gallantmon in shock.  
  
"You. You're that kid I froze. I don't know how you became what you are. But you won't keep me from my tamer!"  
  
The digital world..  
  
Daemon watched the conflict in interest. He had been surprised when Takato had managed to escape his icy prison.  
  
"Interesting. The boy has some surprises after all. IceDevimon might be in for a tougher battle than he realizes. Hmm. This could be quite.enjoyable."  
  
The real world..  
  
"You have attacked innocent humans in your attempt to gain yourself a tamer. Do you feel any remorse for those you have hurt?" Gallantmon asked.  
  
IceDevimon laughed. "Remorse? I want the strongest tamer as my partner. And I will have her, no matter who gets in my way!"  
  
Gallantmon sighed. "I see. If I let you go you will merely come after Rika again. Very well, I have no choice then."  
  
Gallantmon raised his right arm and transformed into a lance. Steeping forward he lunged towards IceDevimon. Behind them, the tamers and Yamaki watched as the two digimon clash..  
  
  
  
Howling Wolf: Finally part 3 is done. (door explodes) Huh? Oh hi Rika.  
  
Rika: I thought this was going to be a rukato story.  
  
Howling Wolf: It is. It is. Part 4 is going to a huge rukato moment. Urk! (Rika slowly strangling me)  
  
Rika: It better. So far it's been three chapters and I still haven't told Takato that I liked him! (squeezes tighter)  
  
Howling Wolf: Cough.I'll take care of it. Cough.Rika. Can't breathe.  
  
Rika: Oh right. (let's go of my throat) Remember I'm watching you.  
  
Howling Wolf: Well folks, I better get started on part 4. Anyway, see you next time and remember Rukato forever. 


	5. Secret Connections part 4

Disclaimer: Digimon is owned by Toei, Saban, Disney, and anyone else that I forgot to mentention. I do not own any of these characters.  
  
  
  
  
  
Secret Connections Part 4  
  
  
  
  
  
As the two digimon clashed, Yamaki couldn't take his eyes off Gallantmon. `I may have to rethink my plans to get rid of the digimon now.' He thought silently.  
  
Gallant mon brought his shield down on IceDevimon's head. The virus digimon shook his head to clear it. Only to have Gallantmon kick him straight in the face. IceDevimon fell back in pain and surprise. Deciding it was time to end their fight Gallantmon raised his lance.  
  
"Lightning Joust!"  
  
IceDevimon screamed as the attack ripped through him, causing his data to disperse. As his data floated through the air IceDevimon grabbed Rika. Grinning evilly, IceDevimon laughed.  
  
"If I can't have my tamer no one will. My master will be waiting for you in the digital world. If you wish to save the girl by all means go to him."  
  
With a final cackle IceDevimon's data faded taking with it Rika. Or so it appeared to Henry and the others. Only Gallantmon seemed to accept IceDevimon's defeat calmly.  
  
"Rika, no." Renamon whispered.  
  
"Great so what do we do now?" asked Henry.  
  
Galllantmon turned to them. "Nothing. We have no reason to go to the digital world since."  
  
Gallantmon laid his shield on the ground to reveal Rika hidden inside. Renamon could not believe her eyes. She had thought that IceDevimon had managed to send Rika to the digital world. Looking art her tamer now, Renamon was glad she was wrong.  
  
"Rika are you alright?" asked Renamon.  
  
"I'm fine thanks to Takato." Replied Rika.  
  
Gallantmon in the mean time dedigivolved back to Takato. Gasping, he looked over at Rika only to get tackled by her. Knocked down by the unexpected hug, Takato stared at Rika in surprise. Rika returned Takato's stare and grinned.  
  
"Good to have you back gogglehead. But if you ever do something like that again you won't be able to play digimon cards again for a month. Besides other wise I won't be able to do this."  
  
To Takato and the other's complete surprise Rika bent down and kissed him.  
  
Howling Wolf: There it is. The moment you've all been waiting for since I started this story. Rika: Well it's about time wolfboy. Howling Wolf: Watch it Nonaka. Otherwise I won't write the sequel to this story. Rika: In that case, Renamon walk all over him. (Renamon appears): Right Rika. Howling Wolf: Well goodbye!( runs away with Rika and Renamon chasing him.)  
  
  
  
Takato stared at Rika in complete surprise. In front of everyone the digimon queen had kissed him. The kiss hadn't lasted long, but it had left both tamers breathless. However the kiss had also left Takato confused as to what to say to Rika.  
  
"R..Rika?" he asked.  
  
Rika smiled. "I have to admit gogglehead I didn't think that would happen."  
  
"While this is really touching could someone explain to me how Takato became a mega?" said Terriermon.  
  
"Good question Terriermon. Takato do you mind if we take a look at your D-power?" asked Henry.  
  
Takato shrugged. "Sure I guess. Oh man, it's broken."  
  
Holding the d-power, Takato showed to the others. The d-power was indeed broken. A massive crack now ran down the center of the digivice. Strange circuitry could been inside the crack. Takato lowered his head in defeat. His d-power had been his last link to Guilmon. Suddenly the d- power broke up into data and reformatted into a new digivice in Takato's hands.  
  
For several moments Takato simply stared at his his new digivice in wonder. It looked similar to the d3s but was slimmer. It had three buttons on the front and one on it's side. (A.N. : think 04's d-tetcher.) and black and gold in color.  
  
"I don't believe it." Henry said in awe.  
  
Even Yamaki was surprised. "I think we better rescan you and your digivice Takato."  
  
Takato only nodded reluctantly.  
  
Several hours later, Takato was walking Rika back to her house. The two tamers had been nervous around each other ever since their kiss. As she silently followed them, Renamon could not help finding the situation her tamer was in funny. Renamon merely grinned as the two tamers exchanged anxious glances.  
  
"Are you sure you're going to be fine gogglehead?" asked Rika.  
  
"I'm still in shock Rika. Just give me some time to get adjusted to all of this that's all." Takato said.  
  
Rika didn't like the way Takato had said that and she thought back to Yamaki's discovery before they left Hypnos.  
  
[Flashback]  
  
"I don't believe it! It's just not possible." Takato shouted.  
  
Yamaki sighed. "I am afraid there's no room for doubt. We scanned you three times to be certain. You are over half digimon.  
  
[end flashback]  
  
"I'll see you later Rika." Takato said after they reached her home.  
  
"Just be careful gogglehead." `But I'll be keeping an eye on you just to be on the safe side.'  
  
As soon as Takato was out of view.  
  
"Follow him Renamon. Make sure he does get home." Rika told her partner.  
  
Nothing occurred while Renamon followed Takato back to his home. The next following days were uneventful with no attacks from the devas. Takato, still in shock from Yamaki's news, had become distant from the other tamers. Henry was worried. He had never seen Takato like this and it unnerved him somewhat. Rika was also worried, but was not used to showing it.  
  
Takato sat inside Guilmon's hut and stared at his hands. `I'm half digimon. But what does that mean for me? And why did my digivice change?'  
  
Takato was so distracted by his thoughts that he didn't notice someone else enter Guilmon's home. Or that she was standing right behind him.  
  
"What'cha doing gogglehead?" asked Rika.  
  
"Whaaa! Man, Rika don't do that." Exclaimed Takato. Rika giggled. "Sorry gogglehead. So are you still upset?"  
  
Takato shrugged. "Maybe a little. I mean I know Guilmon's a part of me from now on, but still. I can't help wonder what the future holds in store for me."  
  
"Don't worry about it. Besides whatever you face, you won't do it alone. I'll be right there with you." Rika said sitting next ot Takato.  
  
"Thanks Rika. I love you, you know." Takato admitted.  
  
Rika rested her head on Takato's shoulder. "Yeah? Well I love you too gogglehead."  
  
The two lovers sat in silence for a moment then turned towards each other for a kiss.  
  
  
  
Howling Wolf: Ok people that was not only the end of part 4 but also the final chapter of Secret Connections. Be on the look out for my sequel And to all of those who sent me reviews thank you very much. One last thing,  
  
Rukato Forever Baby! 


End file.
